


Diminuendo

by JoeEva, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: "Starkiller" is destroyed. Kylo and Hux have to fly to Arkanis in the family estate of Hux and to hide there for a while. Both are not easily overcome by defeat, but in time this brings them closer. Unfortunately, the First Order still has plans for Master Ren and General. They have to go back and forget everything that happened on Arcanis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In A Place Where No One Appeared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518668) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2017 (Russia)  
> Diminuendo - gradually reducing in force or loudness (music)


End file.
